Mr. Wrong
Mr. Wrong is an upcoming fanon episode in Season 12. In this episode, Timmy attempts to wish to be right again, but Cosmo, being stupid, made it to where every single thing Timmy says/does is wrong, and Timmy ends up looking like a girl, and fails his test. When he went to the bathroom, the boys think he's a girl! He screams "I AM NOT A GIRL!" This causes him to become one! Everyone starts laughing, and Timmy gets really mad! He immediately screams "I'M A GIRL!" to turn back into a boy, but he's still in the girl clothes. When he got home, he got out of his wish by saying he did not wish he wished everything he does/says is wrong. He got his clothes and looks back, but everyone still knew he looked like a girl. The next day, Timmy wishes that everyone forgot that he looked like a girl. Summary Timmy wakes up and wishes that everything he did could be right. Cosmo, being stupid, tells Wanda he'll do the wish himself, then says to Timmy, "You got it Timmy!". Nothing appears to happen. Timmy then goes to put on his clothes, and then looks in the mirror. He says they look nice, but then, they turn into the dress and shoes he had when he was turned into Timantha! He screams, and says, "Well, at least my ears are pierced with girl's earrings..." Then, they suddenly become that way! He yells out "What is going on?! ...Well, at least my hair isn't in a pony tail..." Just as he said that, his hair is in a pony tail, like Timantha's was! Timmy then starts feeling nervous, and says, "Thank GOODNESS, I have no nail polish on, or any lipstick, eyeliner, eye shadow, or any blush on! I really hope--", but before he could finish, a nail painter appears and paints his fingernails and toenails red, a lipstick appears and rubs pink lipstick on his lips, his eyes get purple eye shadow, and then he gets eyeliner and mascara put on him! He screams again! He then uses a secret portal to get to school, but the whole class laughs at him! Then, Mr. Crocker comes over to Timmy, and says "Nice desgiuse, Turner!" He then pops a quiz, which Timmy somehow gets correct. He gets them all right, and hands the quiz to Mr. Crocker, saying "I got them all right!" Timmy then wispers "Oh no!" Crocker then yells that they're all wrong, and Timmy gets an F-! He then goes to the bathroom to wash his hands, but a boy says "Hey! You're in the wrong room, girl!" Timmy gets really angry! He shouts, "I AM NOT A GIRL!". Then, he turns into one. Boys try to move in to kiss Timmy! He starts to panic, and says "I'm not a boy," and he turns back into a boy, but he still has the girl things on! The other boys think he's a girl, and try to kiss him! Timmy runs to his house and yells "COSMO, YOU IDIOT! YOU MESSED ME UP, AND NOW LOOK AT ME!" Cosmo laughs at Timmy, as the other guys try to get into his room! Wanda then un-does the effect of Cosmo. She then sends the boys that followed Timmy home, and Timmy wishes that everyone forgot what happened. Wanda then punishes Cosmo by turning him into a girl for the rest of the day. Things wrong, and effect *He said he can't wait to put on his favorite pink shirt, blue pants, and tennis shoes. He says, "My clothes look great!", the his clothes turned into a pink dress, and his shoes turned into white high heals. He screams! *He said he's glad his nails don't have nail polish, that he's glad he's not wearing make-up, and his nails suddenly were painted red, and got purple eye shadow, pink cheeks (blush), and pink lipstick. *He said he doesn't have a bad hair day, then his hair becomes a ponytail like Timantha. *He said he's glad his ears aren't pierced, with a girl's earring, then his ears became pierced, with ear rings like Timantha. *He somehow writes everything correctly on his pop quiz, but when he hands it in to Mr. Crocker, they all become incorrect! *He says to an unnamed boy in the rest room that he's not a girl, but then he turns into one! He then quickly says "I'm not a boy," and turns back into a boy. Characters *Timmy *Cosmo *Wanda *A.J. (mentioned only) *Chester *Mr. Crocker *Trixie Tang *Veronica Star (mentioned only) *Evil Trixie *Poof (seen in a photograph by the fishbowl) *Tootie *Kids at Dimsdale Elementary School *Darla *Unnamed Boys Trivia *The high-heals, ear rings, pony tail, and makeup look exactly like Timantha's. *Timmy got a dress, pony tail, high-heals, nail polish, make-up, and girl ear rings, but his gender didn't change. *He turned into a girl, by saying, "I'm not a girl!", because when he went to the bathroom, some boys thought he was a girl. He then quickly yells that he's not a boy, and turns back into a boy, however, he still has the girl clothes. *Poof does not appear, but a photograph of him is seen by the fishbowl. He might have been at daycare. *Cosmo cannot do wishes properly without Wanda, but Wanda, for some reason, can do a wish without Cosmo. *Cosmo turns into a girl for the rest of the day when Timmy got home, but he turns back into a boy the next morning. Category:Fanmade episodes